Part of a Lifetime
by Wicked1226
Summary: A snapshot of the very beginning of Tyson and Kai's relationship. It's a look into the moments only the two of them were aware of at that time.Tyson x Kai.


Chapter One: Knowing:

It took a full month for Kai to realize that there was more to Tyson than a happy go luck lunatic. It took two weeks for him to start questioning it and one month to admit that there was a lot more to Tyson than any of them would ever know.

At first he watched him out of disbelief that anyone like **that **could beat him, and then he started to notice the cracks.

Tyson was loud and he jumped of the walls, he was so very alive, but he was graceful. His limbs moved smoothly and when he walked he didn't make a sound with his footsteps. He ate a lot, but he never gained weight and when they trained he was last in physical but he never really tried. There was so much more to Tyson Granger than an obnoxious kid.

It took him 2 more months to understand the game they were playing. Tyson would stay in his room for hours in the middle of the night and he would talk, just talk and Kai would listen. Tyson talked a lot but he never said anything, until he did, and then he really.

To Kai's surprise he learned that Tyson was shy. Extremely shy and extremely sweet. Tyson didn't say he cared, he did care.

Tyson wasn't strong he was fragile, and piece by piece he was tearing Kai apart.

They would stay beside each other for hours with Tyson curled against his side, doing nothing at all, Kai wanted but he never really touched.

Their relationship wasn't built on talking or even on blading, it was built on silences. Those little moments that passed between the two of them, that no on else noticed.

Kai learned that Tyson always smiled, and that he always meant it but he just meant it in different way's, he learned that some smiles meant anger, the ones that pulled and made Kai notice that his hands were clenched tight enough to bleed. The smile that meant he was sad, and the ones that meant he was hurting.

He knew that getting Tyson to actually say what he felt and what he meant was like pulling teeth. His moods were far more subtle that Kai's and they were easily disturbed.

He learned that Tyson wasn't really angry when he yelled, unless he was but the anger wasn't in the yelling. Kai learned that Tyson knew him best of all, and that anything about him would be accepted and cared for. He learned that he loved that feeling. He learned that he would die without it, and then he left.

Kai didn't leave for power or revenge; he left because he wanted to see if he could survive without him.

Kai learned that Tyson could be broken. Kai learned that he could break Tyson. He saw him when he was trying to get him back, and he saw his eyes. He wasn't telling Kai to come back, he was telling him to make his own choices and he was calling him a traitor. Not to the team but to him, and above all Tyson knew why he was doing it and he was dying inside because of it.

When he fell through the ice he wasn't planning to get back up, until he was there and then Kai chose to live. He knew that the others only saw the forgiveness he was being given, but Kai saw the truth he saw the anger boiling just under his skin and he knew to message. _You have a lot to make up for._

All through training Kai acted as their cold strong captain, but when the sun set the real games began, and they played as Kai tried to get through to him. Tyson refused to admit that anything was wrong until finally Kai broke down, because he knew what that meant, what it really meant. _You aren't worth getting angry over._

So he broke, and got down on his knees. Kai broke and asked. ''What's it going to take.'' _Anything to make this better._

So Tyson stopped smiling and answered. ''You know what I want.''

And Kai knew, so he talked. He told him everything. There in that hotel room Kai Hiwatari told Tyson Granger everything.

He told him about his life all of it. He told him about his grandfather, his childhood and his parents. He bared the darkest parts of his soul and the stupid things. He told him his darkest low and his favorite color and in the end Kai told him who he was and hoped it would be enough.

Last but not least Kai looked up and told him. ''I love you.''

He looked up to see the blunette holding his hands over his mouth and choking back sobs as he collapsed in Kai's arms and answered in kind. That was the night Kai learned about Tyson's mother, his brother, and his life. That was the night Kai became Tyson's world and Tyson became Kai's everything.

When morning came, they played pretend and hid away that night but their game had changed. The watching became stolen kisses, and those nights became their sanctuary. Every time Kai left Tyson would know, and a call would be made. Every night he would be gone, an hour would be spent on the phone, making sure that no one was forgotten.

Every night without fail, whether he was in Russia or private school.

Come morning, they would slip into their roles and play their parts but their strength came from every night.


End file.
